


Better Fate Than Wisdom

by voleuse



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-31
Updated: 2008-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-04 02:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>life's not a paragraph and death i think is no parenthesis</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Fate Than Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. Title and summary adapted from _since feeling is first_ by e. e. cummings.

Chuck never really had any girlfriends when she was alive, so when Olive offered to give her a makeover, "just for kicks," Chuck didn't realize it was a gesture of friendship until they were on their third round of gin and cookie dough ice cream.

"I never liked French braids," Chuck confessed. "I always ended up frowning in an effort to reclaim my forehead."

Olive sorted through five shades of pale pink lip gloss. "You were a very odd girl, weren't you?" She plucked a deep violet from the mix and held it aloft. "Ha!"

"I never thought about it." Chuck puckered her lips, looked to the side as Olive applied the gloss. "It all seemed very normal to me at the time."

Olive set the gloss aside, ran her thumb over Chuck's lip. Chuck hunched her shoulders back. Olive rolled her eyes. "Hold still for a second." Her fingertip flickered against the corner of Chuck's mouth, and then she sat back with a smile. "Perfect."

Chuck licked her lips, tasted plum and sugar. "It's nice."

"It's ruined," Olive commented.

"We can try another color," Chuck suggested. She pointed to a nice mauve. "How about that one?"

"Fine," Olive grumbled, and she twisted the gloss between her palms.

Chuck leaned forward, and waited for the touch.


End file.
